I de Inexplicable
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shoujo-ai] "Cada que alguien nuevo llegaba a la casa Vocaloid, todos se reunían para recibirlo. Ella tuvo una, sin embargo, al pasar de esos dos años, la idea comenzó a hostigarla. Jamás pensó que su corazón comenzaría a latir con una emoción inexplicable al ver pasar por la puerta a la nueva integrante." [IA x Kokone]


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, yo solo soy una fan que escribe para otros fans sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Palabras:** 2,062

 **Pareja:** _**IA x Kokone**_ , son mi actual pareja yuri favorita. Si tan solo hubiera historias de ella hubiera pasado mi cumpleaños más feliz (?) :OkNo:

* * *

 _~ Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid ~_

* * *

 **\- I de Inexplicable -**

* * *

Cada que un nuevo integrante llegaba a la familia Vocaloid, el jefe de la compañía los convocaba a todos para darles juntos la bienvenida al tipo en cuestión. Ella tuvo una cuando llegó, y ahora, se encuentra reunida con el resto para hacer lo mismo con otra desconocida. No era la primera vez que pasaba desde que estaba dentro, pero a estas alturas hacer eso ya le parecía algo fastidioso.

Por ello es que se encontraba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, observando como Hatsune Miku, de forma entusiasta, cuelga el letrero que reza " _Bienvenida a la casa Vocaloid."_ con letras negras y de estilo simple, pero bajo estas - y en un tono rosa chirriante - se encuentra la palabra " _Kokone"_. A su lado se sienta Yuzuki Yukari, la que ha sido su mejor amiga desde que llegó, y le rezonga por ser la única a la que Meiko no ha amenazado por no ayudar en las decoraciones de bienvenida. IA solo se encoge de hombros, ella tampoco lo entiende pero agradece que la castaña sepa leer a todos y la deje de lado en esta cuestión.

Después de todo, ella es de las que más ayudan cuando de trabajos hogareños se trata.

― ¡Ya viene, ya viene! ― Gritan los gemelos Kagamine, que hasta el momento habían estado vigilando la puerta en espera de que el jefe y la chica nueva aparecieran. Miku da un salto de la silla donde estaba y comienza a reunir a todos en el centro, sentándose ella entre Yukari y Kaito.

Es entonces cuando volteo hacia la puerta. Por ella entra una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños. Su cara era decorada con una dulce sonrisa y unos pómulos sonrosados.

 _Nadie nunca le dijo que a Vocaloid iba a llegar otro "ángel"._

Esa fue la primera vez que el corazón de IA latió con un inexplicable sentimiento.

[...]

Generalmente, la mayor parte de los residentes de la casa Vocaloid ensayaban en duplas. Ya que cantaban duetos o - la mayoría - hablaban de lo que debían mejorar a la hora de cantar. En cambio, ella prefería ensayar sola, así avanzaba a su propio ritmo. Y justo en ese momento ya había terminado su parte del día, así que caminaba entre los pasillos de la mansión designados a salas de ensayos.

Caminando rumbo a la salida, pasó frente a una puerta semi abierta de donde salió una voz femenina. Si a IA le preguntaran, diría que fue una voz suave, bastante dulce. Las canciones de amor no eran para ella, carecían de sentido y lógica. Sin embargo, fue una extraña fuerza la que se ejerció sobre ella para que se quedara de pie frente a dicha puerta, escuchando las palabras recitadas a un ritmo lento y meloso.

 _Una balada coreada por un hermoso ángel sin alas._

Lentamente, empujó las puerta para poder ver mejor la figura que bailaba su coreografía frente al espejo, la joven de cabello rosa pensó un poco sobre lo emocionada que estaba Kokone al ser el próximo concierto su primera vez en un escenario. Lucía genuinamente feliz y... ¿Adorable? IA ni siquiera notó que al retroceder traía una sonrisa en los labios.

Kokone no conocía a IA, pero Rin ya le había dejado en claro que a pesar de mantenerse seria, era una linda persona a la que le costaba hablar si te acababa de conocer. Cuando notó que la chica en cuestión la observaba disimuladamente, se asustó un poco. Pero a los pocos segundos la vio sonreír, con una sonrisa en los labios, su rostro se tornaba en el más hermoso que había visto en la casa Vocaloid, se animó a seguir, girando mientras su bufanda naranja y su negro cabello ondeaban a su alrededor.

Cuando la canción terminó, volteó la mirada. La chica había desaparecido, pero ese agradable sentimiento se había quedado con ella. Era algo que no podía explicar, pero le agradaba. Estaba decidida, buscaría formar una estrecha amistad con IA.

[...]

Todos los vocaloids de la casa se encontraban a la mesa en ese momento, a excepción de Meiko, IA y Aoki, estas dos entraban al enorme comedor cargando con grandes charolas de comida, tras ellas caminaban Kaito, Yuma, Gakupo y YOHIO en iguales condiciones. Meiko tomó la cuchara de una de las charolas que traía el joven de bufanda azul y golpeó con fuerza una de las que traía ella. El sonido metálico resonó en la habitación y todo sonido se silenció en el acto.

― El día de hoy, como se darán cuenta, nadie ha salido de gira y a los que les tocó ensayar ya terminaron con los suyos el días de hoy ― Habló Meiko una vez que tuvo la atención de todos. Se tomó una pausa para sonreír y continuar, ― Es por eso que el día de hoy comeremos como la gran y hermosa familia que somos ―.

― ¿Somos una familia? ― Le preguntó Akikoloid a Merli, sentada a su lado. Lily, sentada frente a ellas, alcanzó a escucharla.

― Definitivamente lo somos ― Respondió recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, cruzada de brazos, ― Una muy difuncional.

― ¡Yo no quiero ser hermana de ella! ― La pequeña Yuki señaló a CUL mientras se escondía detrás de Kiyoteru. La pelirroja solo gruñó, pero no respondió a la agresión, al fin y al cabo solo era una niña. Sin embargo, esta acción solo le provocaba más miedo a la pequeña.

― Y yo tampoco quiero ser hermano de él ― YOHIO, que apenas estaba tomando lugar entre Yukari y Luka, señaló hacía el Shion, quien ajenos a la reciente discusión se lamentaba por llevar más de veinticuatro horas sin probar ni gota de helado debido a que la Sakine lo ha mantenido ocupado todo ese tiempo.

― ¡Yo tampoco quiero ser hermana de Len! ― Exclamó Rin levantándose de su asiento.

― ¡Pero si tú y yo ya somos gemelos! ― Reclamó Len.

En pocos segundos, la mesa se había hecho un desastre. Aún había muchas cosas en la casa Vocaloid que a Kokone le costaba entender, realmente no sabía porque todos habían comenzado a pelear. Con la mirada buscó a IA, sin pensar que lo primero que vería de ella serían sus ojos. La otra joven también había estado buscando su mirada, y cuando se encontraron, ambas sintieron un ligero escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, Kokone sintió como se sonrojaba así que apartó la mirada... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

IA, por su parte, solo carraspeó un tanto confundida, y aplaudió dos veces, llamando la atención de todos. ― Meiko, Aoki y yo hicimos esta comida, así que cállense y comamos mientras fingimos que nos llevamos bien ¿Quieren? ― Escuchó a más de uno tragar saliva. IA se caracterizaba no solo por sus canciones abrumadoras y distópicas, sino también por su carácter seco y frío que les erizaba el cabello a más de uno.

Sin embargo, Kokone notó como todo el mundo tomaba asiento y comenzaba a comer tan pronto como algunas de las tres cocineras le ponían un plato en frente. De alguna forma, el que IA tomara control de la situación, la hizo admirarla enormemente. Simplemente fue algo inexplicable.

[...]

Algo que también era inexplicable, era como, mientras más conocía ese lado "obscuro" de IA, más le atraía la idea de conocerla mejor. Era diferente a todas las demás personas en esa enorme mansión, siempre hablaba claro y con la verdad, así no le gustara al que se lo estuviera diciendo. Era inexplicable que siempre apartara de su lado a aquellas personas agradables y prefiriera permanecer sola.

 _¿Tendría ella oportunidad de hablar con alguién así?_

Siempre se lo preguntaba, y es que ese capricho, que también le parecía inexplicable, se había instalado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, así que no era algo de lo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente.

[...]

IA parpadeo confundida, fijó sus ojos en aquellos del color del chocolate, hermosos y transparentes, luego bajó su vista a la letra de aquella canción. Todos en el lugar sabía que ella no gustaba de cantar duplas, había cantado algunas pocas con Miku solo porque su jefe se lo pidió, pero si no era una orden directa de él nunca aceptaba realizar alguna.

Sin embargo, la persona a la que ya había denominado como un ángel se encontraba en frente, sonriendo solo para ella.

― Las canciones de amor no son para mí.

― ¿Ya habías cantando una antes? ― Preguntó Kokone interesada, de alguna forma, el que lo hubiera hecho con alguien más significa que ella ya tenía a alguien lo suficientemente especial como para dedicarle una. IA negó con la cabeza. ― Entonces... ¿Cómo sabes que no son para ti? ― Y tras su pregunta volvió a sonreír, un poco más contenta de saber que si lograba que aceptara, ella sería la primera.

IA se sonrojó, pero acto seguido soltó una risita. ― Eres la primer persona que me dice eso. ― Y no estaba enojada, como supuso que lo estaría si alguien le sugiriera algo así, aunque no había forma de saber si era porque la idea no le desagradaba como pensó antes, o porque era ella quién se lo pedía. No quería hacer algo así, pero... ― Eres alguien inexplicable ―.

Kokone sonrió ante lo dicho por la otra chica.

― No digas eso, tú lo eres más.

[...]

Yukari e IA podían ser iguales, al menos la primera sabe que todos piensan eso, sin embargo realmente eran un poco diferentes. Yukari era más abierta, por ello es que cuando llegó a la casa Vocaloid se hizo muy buena amiga de Aoki y de Rin, y una vez que pasó más tiempo en ese lugar comenzó a llevarse bien con todos los demás, incluso los que llegaron después que ella.

En cambio, cuando IA llegó, la única amiga cercana que había logrado había sido Yukari, durante dos años fue así. Sin embargo, la jovencita con chamarra de conejito ahora la observaba con extrañeza, pues la de cabello rosa platicaba con la chica de cabellos azabaches. Era algo muy raro de ver, todos en la casa vocaloid quedaron boquiabiertos cuando supieron que la nueva cantante y el ángel solitario de Vocaloid eran muy amigas.

Sin embargo, Yukari sabía que había algo más enlazándose entre ambas, no por nada era la mejor amiga de IA. Ella las vio el día de la cena familiar, o el intento de una que quería hacer Meiko - quien actuaba como la madre de todos -. Las miradas y la tensión ente ellas, su mejor amiga se lo había contado todo, ese sentimiento inexplicable y la propuesta que le hizo Kokone hace dos días.

Aunque IA no se lo hubiera contado, ella ya lo sabía, tal vez tenía más experiencia en el campo y por eso podía saber lo que pasaba con IA antes que ella misma. También lo había platicado con Meiko, que no era nada tonta.

 _― IA estaba muy emocionada mientras cocinaba, creo que quería gustarle a alguién ― Fue lo que dijo la castaña de forma pícara._

 _― ¿Tienes una idea de quién?_

 _Meiko tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios ― Sí... Y creo que tu también._

 _Yuzuki sonrió, a la vocaloid número cero no se le podía engañar cuando se trata de sus hermanitas._

Buscó a Meiko con la mirada, ella se encontraba sentada junto a un Kaito feliz - que comía helado directo de un bote de a litro -, cuando hizo contacto visual con la castaña, esta solo le guiñó el ojo, cómplice, silenciosamente habían llegado al acuerdo de que no dirían nada, dejarían que todo avanzara como debía hacerlo entre ellas.

Regresó su mirada a las dos chicas, IA era alguién inexplicable, lo había asumido desde que se habían conocido, por eso es que, que se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba, no se preocupó mucho por ello. Pero cuando conoció a Kokone, jamás pensó que sucumbiría ante el ángel de vocaloid, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, hablando con la de cabello rosa mientras la observa de manera dulce.

Recuerda como el día anterior pasó frente al estudio donde debía estar ensayando IA, y pudo escuchar su voz junto a la de Kokone, cantando una canción de amor. Sonrió de nuevo ante este recuerdo, si lo pensaba bien, _Kokone_ significa _Sonido del corazón_ , ¿Sería raro pensar que es gracias a ello que, por primera vez, se puede escuchar el sonido del corazón de IA?

 _Si lo pone así, en definitiva Kokone era tan inexplicable como el corazón de IA._

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse** : Me costó escribir esto, pensé en muchas palabras y parejas para esas palabras... finalmente me decidí por esta pero no me podía decidir entre ellas o el Rook x Ruko xD Al final escribí esto, espero que les agrade :) De igual forma, no hay nada de ninguna de las dos parejas, así que al menos he podido aportar algo de ellas... Quiero suponer que no soy la única persona que las ama como pareja xD Disculpen también cualquier error que se me pasara por alto.

Si leen mi fic, Dear, sabrán que me gusta poner a IA como "El ángel de vocaloid", esto es debido a si Item, las alas de ángel :) solo eso. Ya saben, si les gustó, todo comentario es bienvenido, críticas constructivas también.


End file.
